brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamal
Shamal '''(Originally born: '''Shamal Heilwig Gandini) is a member of the Kommando Spezialkraefte Team-Nine or otherwise known as the Wolkenritter. Her Ancient Belkan self and her current self are less or more the same, however there are some differences hidden behind her motherly smile. Appearance Short blonde hair and soft purple eyes, Shamal carries a very motherly appearance about her. When she's not in her very green Barrier Jacket, she's in her a laboratory or doctor's coat. Always armed with her device shaped like rings, she is the heart of the Wolkenritter. Most of the time, she is with Signum. Her late Belkan face-claim is Ritsuko Akagi, from Neon Genesis Evangelion ''and ''The Rebuild of Evangelion. Her Ancient Belkan theme is Suck my Kiss and BGM is Treue. Her modern theme is Teardrops and her BGM is Distortion Dial ~ Lunar Clock Luna Dial ~. Biography Ballad of Belka Born on Venice, a territory in the Southern part of the Dimensional Sea from Belka, Shamal always had dreams of becoming a doctor. However, as a young girl, her association with bloody fluids (Especially blood) disturbed many of her peers. This seemed to only amply with her dexterous fingers playing with scalps and knifes. Regardless, Shamal graduated from Marco College and joined with the Belkan Naval Forces Medical Corps. From there, she was assigned with the KSK Team-9; also known as the Wolkenritter ''(Belkan: ''Cloud Knights). Much of her time was spent with the leader of the Wolkenritter, Signum. This caught of the eyes of many, believing the two to be in a relationship. The original Shamal met her end when the Galea's counterattacked and rendered their homeworld asunder. Reconquest Era However, as fate had it, just like Signum, Shamal's data, personality and magics were implanted into the Tome of the Night Sky. Just like the rest of the members of the Wolkenritter, they were subjugated to the book and its master(s); physically, emotionally and mentally. Just as before, Shamal has had many faces in the past, both male and female. However, her designation as a member of the Dynamic General Guardians of the Book of Darkness was The Apostle. '' ''Harmony of the Magical Century The Wolkenritter's curse was finally broken when a failed sealing of the Book of Darkness landed the artifact to Earth, where Yagami Hayate became its master. From there, canon events mixed with movie events and continued as normal until the Civil War. TSAB/SCC War '' As the lead medic for the BetrayerS, Shamal continued with the Wolkenritter serving as their doctor during the warring days. She also participated in the Battle of Al-Hazard. ''Post-War Activities She later joins Teana Lanster's Task Force 9 Powers Carrying the majority of powers Shamal had in canon with addition abilities such as turning her magic wires into razer-thin weapons, her Ancient Belkan self was armed with a rapier and a parrying dagger. Even so, her physical abilities are slightly lower than her peers. Just like Signum, Shamal has the Ancestral Cartridge which allows a massive increase to her powers as well as reverting to her Ancient Belkan personality. In essence, her abilities mirror that of the Siegerlion. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Wolkenritter Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52